1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a copying apparatus including an automatic document feeder has been known. A copying apparatus having a function of copying images of two originals to the same side of one sheet of copy paper or a function of copying images of four originals to the same side of one sheet of copy paper has also been known.
JP-A-10-268711 discloses an art in which an original setting method is displayed on a display section in the case where images of four originals fed by an automatic document feeder are copied to the same side of one sheet of copy paper. The display section displays messages for prompting a user to enter a plurality of conditions and displays the manner in which the user should place originals correctly. The user sets the originals on the automatic document feeder as instructed on the display section.